dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny
John "Johnny" Hurley is a character in the Dance Dance Revolution series. Introduction Johnny is the bratty younger twin brother of Jenny who makes his playable debut in Dance Dance Revolution 4thMIX up to Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME 2/STRIKE!. He is not seen in the latest installments of the game franchise but he was seen teaming up with his older twin sister in her action movie at Jenny's epilogue in DDR X which he works as a stuntsman on her movie. Games in order of appearance: *''Dance Dance Revolution 4thMIX'' (2000) *''Dance Dance Revolution 5thMIX'' (2001) *''DDRMAX'' (During the background videos) (2001) *''DDRMAX2 -Dance Dance Revolution 7thMIX-'' (2002) *''Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME'' (2003) *''Dance Dance Revolution Party Collection'' (2003) *''Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME 2'' (2005) *''DanceDanceRevolution X'' (Jenny's epilogue in SMM) (2008) Design and Conception Here is the conception of his character: "His high school honors is currently the best condition and the State University College decision to grade-skipping graduation! But recently, such as leaving a waist a little N is strongly opposed to dating his lover Lorraine Chan." ::::::: -----Special Notes in 5thMIX ---- Character and Personality Johnny is described as the bratty young man with a streak of the ladiesman and the complete opposite to his older twin sister, Jenny. He wants to become a baseball player rather than an actor/actress like his older sister did. He also shares the same hobbies as Rage who also loves to watch movies like kung-fu or martial arts. The most thing that he hates is being embarassed in front of the ladies if other people would humilate him or mocking him. Johnny is also good on bowling and playing pinball are part of his hobbies especially dancing. In DDR X during Jenny's epilogue, he also shows to aid his older twin sister against her stuntsmen who are portrayed as their villains while playing their action movie with Disco (Afro) as the director of the movie. Johnny portrays as the younger twin brother of Jenny who acts as a ladiesman. As of DDR X during Jenny's SMM, Johnny is able to pass similar to Jenny's as an actor but as a stuntsman to her movies. Appearance Johnny appears with a upper slick back short blonde hair that resembles Elvis' hairstyle, and shares the same blue eyes as his older sister Jenny's. In his appearance as a secret character in 3rdMIX and his debut appearance in 4thMIX, He wears a magenta colored short sleeve jacket under a white undershirt, dark blue jeans and leather brown shoes. In 5thMIX and onwards, he wears a black rider jacket with flame designs on the sleeves and the back of his jacket under a white undershirt, denim pants with light blue folden sleeves and black shoes. In the background videos in DDRMAX during Candy, Johnny is seen wearing his white shirt from his 5thMIX outfit (minus the black jacket) while driving the car along with his girlfriend Lorraine. In Jenny's Epilogue in DDR X Street Master Mode, Johnny is seen wearing a white leather jacket under a red loose shirt, black pants and dark brown shoes. His outfit resembles Drum's outfit in DDR EXTREME 2/STRIKE. Trivia *Johnny appears in Riyu Kosaka's Candy alongside his girlfriend, Lorraine who is driving the car together. *He shares the same name, hairstyle and mannerisms to Cartoon Network's Johnny Bravo. *In DDR X during his twin sister's epilogue, Johnny's outfit resembles Drum's outfit in Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME 2. *He and Akira are the only characters to make a cameo appearance in Yuni and Jenny's epilogue respectively. Category:Characters Category:United States of America Category:Male Characters Category:DDR 4thMIX Category:DDR 5thMIX